


Blood Lust **ILLUSTRATED**

by HimeNaya



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fanart, Illustrations, Incest, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeNaya/pseuds/HimeNaya
Summary: [ILLUSTRATED/EXPLICIT] Kaname Kuran has watched Zero Kiryu suffer with his blood lust for years, but now it is time for Zero to make a choice. Become what he hates the most or suffer from insanity and die. Kaname offers his teachings to Zero, but his wisdom comes with a price. It isn't long before Zero realizes just how dark and twisted the life the pureblood leads. He knew Kaname was a monster, but he never imagined this...
Relationships: Aidou Hanabusa/Kain Akatsuki, Ichijou Takuma/Shiki Senri, Kiryuu Zero/Kuran Kaname, Kuran Kaname/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 95





	1. Denial

The campus courtyard was deathly silent as the night air continued to drop in temperature. Winter was coming faster than usual this year and the clouds were threatening to lay down a blanket of frost. The season was just around the corner and the freeze was beginning to take over. Plant life starting to wither away, humans wrapping themselves in thicker garments to sustain their warmth and monsters doing what they must to survive.

The school guardian stumbled across the courtyard recklessly; his breathing frantic and his body weak. The chilled air fogged at the tip of Zero’s lips as his hot breath collided with the coldness around him.

The grunt of pain slipped out of the man’s mouth as he collapsed to the ground in front of the courtyard fountain. Water still flowed from the beautiful piece of architecture, but it wouldn't for long. Winter would put a stop to it.

Crimson eyes begged for comfort as his feverish panting continued. His body was changing, he couldn’t deny it anymore. He could feel that God-awful burning sensation in the back of his throat again.

He knew what it was.

His blood lust was trying to push him over the edge once more.

How many more nights could he handle this before he snapped? That's what the pure-blood thought as he walked towards the fountain, watching the fallen man continue to groan in torture.

Kaname Kuran knew the man in front of him would rather die before converting to the creature he was quickly becoming. Kaname watched the school guardian struggle, it amused him; seeing his enemy being reduced to this pitiful state.

"Tell me, Kiryu. How much longer will you keep fighting the inevitable?"

Kaname asked in a stern tone. His eyes never wavered from Zero as the young man looked up in shock. The pain and lust inside of him left the school guardian unable to hear or even sense the vampire's presence as he approached.

Zero's eyes narrowed as his gasps for air began to ease.

"Get away from me." Zero demanded; hate dripping from his words.

The two men had never gotten along or even cared for one another. Kaname found Zero weak and ill fit to protect anyone, while Zero saw Kaname as a monster; one that should be destroyed quickly.

Kaname could see the pain beginning to wash away from Zero's face; obviously the pills had finally taken effect.

"How many did you have to take this time?"

Mockery hung in the pure-blood's question as Zero slowly lifted himself to his feet; legs still wobbly from the adrenaline rush that had just coursed through his body.

"Leave me alone...Or I'll kill you where you stand." Zero spat the threat out violently. Making sure Kaname could hear the hate in his words.

"You've been throwing that same threat around for years. Perhaps it's time you find some new material." Kaname taunted.

The pure-blood enjoyed provoking the younger man, he knew how to get under Zero's skin and made sure to do it frequently. It didn't take much to push Zero over the edge in regards to his anger. A distasteful trait in Kaname's opinion, but nonetheless just as entertaining.

Before Kaname could get any closer Zero thrust his hand forward in one quick motion; Revealing the gun he chose to carry as his weapon of protection. A small chain connected the pistol to Zero's inner jacket and as the chain swung through the air Kaname could see the moon's glow dance across the metal. The engraving on the side of the barrel read, ' _Bloody Rose_ '; A weapon every vampire feared.

Kaname smirked at Zero's overly dramatic move, not phased by the weapon that was aimed in his direction.

"Being a vampire is reason enough to kill you." Zero declared in a disgusted manner as he took a step forward but swaggered slightly, still weak from the events his body had just gone through.

Kaname chuckled in response, "If that is your reasoning, then perhaps you should turn that gun around and aim it to the real danger here."

Zero's eyes widened a bit at the quick verbal lashing Kaname was able to dish out before the vampire continued, "You're fighting a losing battle, Kiryu."

"What do you care?!" Zero shouted as his eyes revealed to Kaname how much he loathed the pure-blood's existence.

Kaname;s lips curled as he placed his hand on the gun and lowered it away from his own face.

"I don't. It's just a little advice...From one vampire, to another."

Zero growled in frustration as he let his hand fall; the Bloody Rose now at his side. Zero knew that if he killed Kaname here on school grounds, he would have to answer to not only Headmaster Cross, but the Council as well.

Aggravation and the vampire's existence wasn't a good enough reason to allow Zero to shoot Kaname where he stood. Though Kaname was a monster in Zero's eyes, the pure-blood was highly respected by his kind and considered a rarity with his untainted blood. If you were an enemy of Kaname's then you were an enemy of the entire vampire race...Zero had earned that title.

Zero held his forehead gently.

"I'm not like you." Zero managed to whisper as he felt a splitting headache pulsate in his skull.

"Nnn..."

The soft groan reached Kaname's ears before the freezing wind carried it away.

"No, you and I are nothing alike. Thank God for small favors." Kaname retorted as he walked closer to Zero.

Zero's silver eyes watched Kaname cautiously.

A silence fell between the two as Kaname stepped to Zero's side, looking down on the man, towering over Zero easily by a few inches.

It amused Kaname that no matter how much pain Zero seemed to be experiencing, the boy would still be on his guard no matter what. Waiting for any excuse to pull the trigger on Kaname.

Zero's legs were unstable and Kaname could see the struggle Zero was having just to remain standing. "One day, Kiryu...You will have to learn to toss your pride aside, for the sake of your sanity and everyone else's safety." 

Zero let the words filter through his mind.

He knew it was only a matter of time before he turned the Bloody Rose onto himself. It wasn't a question of if, but when. Zero was no fool. He knew madness was slowly seeping in and he would make sure he would end himself before he ever crossed that line.

The thoughts overwhelmed Zero and he began to feel dizzy once more. He begged for just one day where he could live in peace. No pain. No episodes. No hunger.

Zero stumble backwards, but Kaname had placed himself behind Zero, stopping the guardian from falling. As Zero's body was leaned up against the pure-blood's chest, the Bloody Rose was raised up to Kaname's face. Zero's hand shook and he had little focus.

He was trying to act tough, but Kaname just saw it as pathetic. The pure-blood steadied Zero's hand by clutching onto his wrist. Kaname's other hand gripped Zero's face abruptly and forced the boy to look up into his eyes.

There was a moment of silence and all they could hear was Zero's suffering. 

Agony to Zero's body.

Bliss to Kaname's ears.

Kaname brought his mouth next to Zero's ear and whispered menacingly.

With those few threatening words, Kaname walked away from Zero. Leaving the man to struggle to gain his balance once more.

Zero stood in the cold, attempting to will the pain away that throbbed in his head.

Zero allowed himself to pocket his gun before cradling his forehead once more. The blood lust and migraines always came hand in hand and Zero was starting to question when his body was going to give out from the damage these side effects were inflicting on him.

Zero accepting what was happening to him. He was dying. His human self was rotting away and a monster was itching to take over.

Zero's eyes drifted to the Bloody Rose, now cradled in the gun holster near his chest. He shook his head slowly, knowing he would never allow himself to turn into a vampire.

He would make sure of that...at all costs.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**[LINK TO S.I.N ON AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076501/chapters/66112078) **

[ **LINK TO: "THE CURSE OF COLOR" A Mini Webcomic** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076951/chapters/66113158)


	2. Persuade

“Are you sure about this, Kaname?” Asked the Headmaster, fearful that what Kaname had just witnessed may be the last of Zero’s sanity trying to leave him.

Kaname nodded his head delicately, holding an emotionless stare on his face.

“I saw it with my own eyes. He won't last much longer on the tablets.”

  
Kaname looked away from Cross, thinking back on the scene he saw of Zero just moments ago. Kaname knew the pain Zero was going through, every vampire at one point has to learn how to control the blood lust. Kaname was no exception, but he learnt long ago how to sustain himself. Back in another lifetime it seemed. A life he pushed into the depths of his memories and was nearly forgotten.

  
A life that needed to stay in the shadows.

  
Kaname mentally pulled himself away from thinking on his own life and instead, now focusing on Zero’s.

  
Zero was a special case; he was human, bitten by a vampire years ago. Truth is he should have died or changed back when the attack happened, but the tattoo on his neck was used to prolong his transformation.

  
_‘Now it seems that time may be up...’_ Kaname thought to himself.

  
Zero’s body is now completely matured at the age of eighteen, so his blood lust has peaked; threatening to take the last of his humanity.

  
A small whimper of fear pulled Kaname away from his thoughts before he focused on the young woman who stood next to him. The sight of Yuki Cross made only one word cross Kaname’s mind.

  
_‘Innocence.’_

  
A rarity in this cruel and perverse world. Kaname felt a responsibility to keep Yuki that way. Her genuine kindness and loyalty was something to idolize.

  
The petite brunette stood there, holding her hands against her mouth; obviously in fear for Zero’s safety. Her concern for Zero’s life was admirable, but useless. Unlike Yuki, Kaname was not naïve; He knew where Zero was headed.

  
“What should we do?” Yuki whispered, worry laced within her words.

  
Yuki and Kaname stood in front of the Headmaster’s elaborate red oak desk. The engravings that were embedding within the oak panels were both ornate and over-the-top; much like the man that sat in front of Kaname. Headmaster Cross was known to be a bit eccentric, but as he sat at his desk, Kaname could see the worry in his eyes and a contemplative look on his brows.

  
”Kaname...”

  
Cross paused as Kaname’s gaze scanned the Headmaster, waiting for him to continue. “Do you think...If he was given blood, it would satisfy him?”

  
The Headmaster asked the question hesitantly, not letting his eyes waver from Kaname’s.

“If you give him human blood he will go mad for sure.” Kaname voiced his opinion bluntly.

  
“He has struggled keeping his need to feed at bay for years. He’s at the edge right now and feasting on human blood would do him no favors.” Kaname shook his head before he explained.

  
“He has no control over his blood lust right now. So giving him human blood would be like giving a starving child a buffet. They crave more and they don’t know how to stop.”

  
“Not only that, but once he gets the taste of blood, the tablets will no longer sustain him. Giving human blood to him is the opposite goal we are trying to achieve here, isn’t it, Cross?” Kaname asked before the Headmaster frowned at the informal name usage.

  
“Headmaster.”

He corrected Kaname.

  
The pureblood bowed his head gently as a sign of apology before responding.

  
“Forgive me, Headmaster, but my opinion still stands. If you give Zero Kiryu human blood he will go mad. He won’t be able to handle it, I’ve seen it in his eyes.” Kaname spoke in a stern tone.

  
“I have seen my share of blood thirsty vampires. So trust me when I say that Zero is a danger to not only every human on this campus, but to himself as well.” Kaname waved his hand in a gesture to get his point across.

  
“And let me remind you that he is also at risk of ruining the reputation we have as vampires here at this school. We are trying to create a unity with both species. If he attacks a human on this campus...Peace will never be an option after blood is spilt and you know that.”

  
Cross listened intently to Kaname’s words. The Headmaster was no fool as to how little Kaname truly cared for Zero or his well being. The boys had been rivals since early teenage years and their detest for one another never went unnoticed.

  
Cross knew his daughter, Yuki, was an interest to both Kaname and Zero. How far their admiration went for the girl was unknown to Cross, but he knew that Zero’s death would be more of a convenience for Kaname than anything else.

  
Cross nodded his head, taking it all in before he spoke eloquently.

“You said so yourself, if he tries to sustain his hunger through human blood, he will go mad. There’s only one other option-” The headmaster was cut off as Kaname quickly retaliated.

  
“The only other option is death.” Kaname’s statement was loud and echoed throughout the room as Yuki gasped at the reality Kaname was laying out in front of them.

  
“Please don’t say that. Zero can’t...” Yuki stopped as she felt herself getting emotional. She loved Zero like a brother and couldn’t imagine what her life would be like if he was no longer around.

  
“I’m sorry, Yuki, but Zero’s future looks extremely bleak.” Kaname spoke delicately when he was directing his words to Yuki, but once he looked back at Cross, his stern voice returned.

  
“What you are asking for is out of the question and completely taboo. His body would deny the blood anyways.”

  
Yuki, still not picking up on the conversation, was confused as to what the two men were referring to, so she softly interrupted.

  
“What blood?”

  
The question was ignored as Cross challenged Kaname.

  
“You don’t know that for a fact. He may be strong enough-“

  
Kaname laughed in mockery as he placed his hands on the Headmaster’s desk; leaning forward with what appeared to be amusement on his face. Cross could see the contempt within Kaname’s smirk.

  
“Strong enough?” The pureblood let an ominous laugh rumble within his throat. “The blood can't help him unless he wants the blood willingly. Otherwise his body will reject it.”

  
Kaname’s lips stretched into a wider grin as his eyes began to dim back to their crimson tint. “He has to want the blood.” Kaname stated before he slid his hands off the desk and walked away from the Headmaster.

  
“I'm sorry...But...I'm confused.” Whispered Yuki as Kaname made his way to the elongated window that rested in the corner of the office. He gazed outside, looking across the campus to where the Moon dormitory stood.

  
The night sky was fading away and there was a dim pink light spreading across the sky. The clouds looked like a master painter’s greatest accomplishment. The signs of dawn.

  
Kaname had thought about not mentioning what he saw. In fact he had planned to just let Zero suffer in agony and play out his death, but there was a part of Kaname that was always trying to act more humane. Kaname’s vampire ways told him to let Zero die; every dog for himself, but humanity likes to preach about morality and good judgement. He figured a human would offer Zero a helping hand. So here is was, Zero’s helping hand.

  
Zero wasn't speaking up; So, Kaname was going to do it for him. Even though he hated the bastard; he couldn't find it in himself to let Zero go on pretending he's fine. Yuki would be heartbroken if she ever found out that Zero died and Kaname let it happen.

  
Kaname couldn’t have that.

  
Zero was dying, plain and simple. Not only that, but he was an accident waiting to happen. He was going to snap one day and a massacre would be inevitable. Kaname had hoped Cross would take his feelings out of the situation and do what needs to be done, but the man had a soft spot for the dying boy. Kaname knew that if it came between Cross and Zero, Cross would sacrifice himself to save Zero’s life; unfortunately that was not an option.

Cross decided to break the silence, “The only way for a changing vampire-”

  
“He's not changing.” Kaname interrupted, “He’s dying.”

  
“His body is shutting down and food no longer gives him nutritional value. Whether he believes it or not, his body needs blood to survive.”

  
Kaname continued to scan the cloudy sky, seeing that a chance of snow was more than probable.

  
“Zero Kiryu is no longer human. He is a vampire...” Kaname adjusted his tie just slightly before continuing, “and he’s on the verge of becoming mad if his blood lust cannot be controlled. In order for him to control his blood lust, he must first accept what he is.”

  
Cross nodded his head in understanding; Kaname’s words were full of truth, he wouldn’t deny it. Even so, Cross remained optimistic.

  
“Then convince him, Kaname.” Cross pleaded, “ Convince him he can no longer fight what he is. Show him how to embrace this change.”

  
Kaname snickered in skepticism.

  
“I’d have more luck talking to a brick wall.”

  
Cross shook his head, “It doesn’t change the fact that Zero can still be saved.”

  
Yuki's eyes lit up the second she heard Cross speak with optimism. There was a hopeful gleam in her eyes.

  
“Do you really think so?” Her question was just above a whisper.

  
“You know as well as I do that what you’re proposing has a slim chance at any success. Going this direction goes against everything you stand for. The consumption of blood.” Kaname paused as he turned around, finally facing the Headmaster so he could look him in the eyes before he continued, “If he is given blood, he will never be able to sustain himself with just the tablets.”

  
“But if it does works...he would have a chance to live. With your help, of course.” The Headmaster spoke softly as Kaname’s eyes seemed to narrow. Just the thought of what the Headmaster was asking seemed to flare up an internal hate throughout Kaname’s heart.

  
“Drinking blood to sustain yourself is one thing.” Kaname said as he walked towards the Headmaster leisurely. Kaname picked up a canister of blood tablets that had been sitting on Cross’ desk and analyzed them before he spoke.

  
“Getting him to accept the blood, what he has become, and what his life will remain will require much more. That type of change requires an open mind, something Kiryu lacks.”

  
“Then help him, Kaname.” Cross pleaded once more, “Train him and show him how to control the hunger.”

  
Kaname slowly placed the blood tablets back in their rightful spot as Cross stood up, making eye contact with Kaname. His eyes told Kaname he was pleading for the pureblood’s help. His son was dying and Kaname was a last resort to helping Zero and his suffering.

  
“In order to control his hunger he must first learn to control his anger. Kiryu is a ticking time bomb, you know that.” Kaname let a small smirk curve onto his lips as he shrugged. “Even if I offered my assistance, he would never accept it. He would sooner die than become a part of the very species that made his life the way it is.”

  
Kaname shook his head before he let himself give Cross a genuine look of empathy; a rare look on Kaname.

  
“I understand you are doing all you can to help him, but blood lust is a solo battle. No one can fight it for him. Kiryu has too much pride in being human that he would never allow himself to even consider becoming one of my kind.”  
  
Yuki listened to Kaname’s word somberly and she could feel her heart breaking. Zero had always been there for her. She couldn’t just let Kaname give up on Zero like this. Zero always bailed her out when she was in trouble; Now it was her turn to return the favor. Zero had to live and Kaname was going to make it happen.

  
“Just try, Kaname.” Yuki spoke up as both the men looked over at her in slight shock that she had finally broke her silence.

  
“Please... help Zero. I know you don't like him very much, but...He's my friend.” Yuki placed a hand on her upper chest, feeling as if her heart was in pain from the sadness she was feeling for Zero.

  
“I grew up with him...He’s our brother...Please.” The last word came out in the most gentle tone that Kaname could hear Yuki’s heart crying. Kaname remained silent as he let the words hang in the air, contemplating on what the girl had just requested.

  
She wasn’t wrong. All three of them had been raised by Cross at some point in their lives. Many people would see them as siblings, but Kaname hated the idea of being related to Zero.

  
The man had hated Kaname since the moment they met all because of what Kaname was.

  
Kaname understood Zero’s reason for hating vampires; the man lost his family to one and then he was attacked, leaving him to age with the inevitable curse that would eventually consume him.

  
It was a sad and tragic past, but Kaname gave no remorse towards Zero. The pureblood had his fair share of tragedy, but he made sure no one ever saw him display weakness. He was strong enough to cope with the past and strong enough to carry an appearance any regal pureblood is expected to display.

  
Kaname had no time for sympathy. Emotions like that get you killed if you’re not careful and Kaname refused to be seen as sympathetic towards Zero Kiryu. His reputation among the entire night class would be destroyed.

  
“Kaname?” Yuki pulled Kaname away from his internal debate.

  
“He’s my friend...” She whispered once more before Kaname’s eyes softened and he passed the girl a tender smile. Kaname walked towards Yuki and hugged her gently. The girl’s body stiffened at the hold Kaname had on her as the scent of musky cologne filled her nostrils.

  
Kaname held his mouth near Yuki’s ear before he whispered delicately, “And I'll never understand why.”

  
The statement was voiced kindly as he kissed her between her brows before letting go.

  
“Does this mean you will help?” The headmaster asked, waiting for some kind of sign from the pureblood.

  
Kaname let a sigh of frustration escape him; he knew Zero would never cooperate. Zero would bring about his own death through stubbornness, but Kaname would do his part because Yuki asked it of him.

  
Kaname looked back at Cross and replied. “I will see what can be done, but do not expect a miracle.”

  
Cross nodded his head, accepting Kaname’s response. It was a start and the Headmaster was grateful for the help Kaname was offering.

  
“Get his paperwork in order. Starting tomorrow evening, Zero Kiryu will be a part of the Night class and will be residing within the Moon Dormitory. His relocation is critical so I can keep a close eye on him. If he does go mad, it’ll be better for it to happen while he’s surrounded by vampires, rather than humans.”

  
Yuki gasped at the statement before Kaname continued, “I will try to help Kiryu to the best of my abilities...For Yuki's sake. But if he refuses to listen...” Kaname paused as he tugged at his jacket lapels. “If he refuses to train...Then he must be killed.”

  
Before another word could be spoken, Kaname turned his back on the Headmaster and made his way out of the office. There was no slam to the door, no yelling, and no violence thrown during the conversation. Kaname took the situation better than what the Headmaster had intended.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**[LINK TO S.I.N ON AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076501/chapters/66112078) **

[ **LINK TO: "THE CURSE OF COLOR" A Mini Webcomic** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076951/chapters/66113158)


End file.
